cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper LeGrange
Overview }} __Toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Gordon Bower New Contact(s) * Kelly Nemmers Kelly's a good girl. Er, ghost. She'll help you in whatever way she can. I never met Kelly Nemmers. Not while she was alive, that is. But she's got what you might call an insider's scoop on Croatoa. She can get you magic and natural enhancements. Information Ghost Hunter Skipper LeGrange knows that quite a few folks think he's crazy. He also knows he's not. After more than ten years spent on th etrail of some of the most devilish spirits on the North American continent, Skipper knows what goes bump in the night. In some ways, Croatoa is a golden opportunity for him. Skipper's had a hard time resisting the urge to invite his old professors, employers, and girlfriends up to Croatoa to see how real the supernatural really is. He did, however, invite his mom. Initial Contact I'm glad you've decided to join me in holding the line against this maelstrom of unearthly might. It's not everyone who's fit for a job like this. No, sir. Store Skipper LeGrange sells the following items: * Inspirations * * * Story Arc War of the Fir Bolg You can still taste the sulfer in your mouth and can't help but think of... The War of the Fir Bolg It was all Skipper's fault, that's what you tell yourself as you look back on your questionable run-ins with the Fir Bolg. As you fought them you began to see them as more than just creatures, but as actual beings who were trapped here, what's worse is that they blamed you for it all. You later come across them when you went after the Mayor's tome of protective runes, but not before you realized the Fir Bolg were simply trying to protect themselves from the Red Caps. But everything came to a head when the Fir Bolg decided to try and push the Tuatha into Salamanca in order to get rid of them. You were sent by Skipper to stop the ceremony. It didn't matter how much you empathized wh the Fir Bolgs, you had innocents to protect. Briefing I expect you're aware of the ancient Irish legend about the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha de Dannan. Well, you're in for a treat. The Fir Bolg controlled Ireland for hundreds of years, until the Tuatha arrived. They were big, burly warriors, and they drove out the Fir Bolg, leaving them only the small area of Connaught to themselves. It seems that ancient enmity never really died. It seems that somehow, the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha have carried their war into the spirit world, and they're still fighting it! That's where you come in. I've located a cave full of Fir Bolg nearby. I need you to get in there and get out, with whatever information you can find. Enemies Notable NPCs * Maolan Debriefing This is an ugly story, . Based on what you found, it looks like the Fir Bolg blame the Red Caps for trapping them in the mystical world of Croatoa. Have you had any encounters with the Red Caps yet? Well, you'll want to watch out. We're not talking about cute little brownies here, nosiree. The Red Caps are some of the most vicious, deadly creatures I've ever seen. Frankly, I don't blame the Fir Bolg for being afraid of them. Briefing The Fir Bolg have been battling the Tuatha de Dannan for centuries, and things haven't gotten any more friendly since the two groups have been trapped in Croatoa together. What's worse, this war is putting all of Salamanca in danger. Could you do it? The Tuatha are most often found in New Connaught at night, but there are always a few down by the lake. Enemies Debriefing Thanks. Hopefully things will quiet down around here for a while. That should give us time to investigate the spell that's drawing Salamanca into the spirit world. Briefing I just got word from Gordon Bower, mayor of Salamanca. Apparently the Fir Bolg have gotten their hands on a book of runes that the Salamancans were using to keep the worst of the monsters out of the village. They need that book back, and bad. Salamanca houses the Occult Studies annex for Paragon City University. It's a good thing they had a few mystical artifacts on hand when their village started to be drawn into Croatoa. Enemies Temporary Power: When you deliver the book to Gordon Bower, he will give you the Rune of Warding temporary power. Debriefing Thanks for retrieving that book. You're giving Salamanca a fighting chance against the darkness. Briefing I've learned of a big battle between the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha. The more violence in Croatoa, the more danger all the village people are in. Think you're up to it? To stop the violence, you'll need to defeat every last creature in that cave. Be on your guard, . Things can get tricky in close quarters. Enemies Debriefing The Fir Bolg said that their dead warriors rise again to continue their war forever? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Common theme in folklore: eternal bloodshed, war without end, etc. But I have to admit I feel... well, sad for them. They've been locked in combat all these years, and not even death can still their rage. Croatoa is a dark and horrible place. I'm finally beginning to get that through my head. Briefing We're in big trouble. All this battling between the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha has finally come to a head! The Fir Bolg have prepared an elaborate ceremony, one with roots dating back to the 1400's. It's very complex. It's... well, it's going on right now! The Fir Bolg plan to push the Tuatha out of Croatoa entirely. Only trouble is, they'll be pushed out into to the nearest location in the real world: Salamanca. If we don't stop that ritual, Salamanca will be overrun with more Tuatha de Dannan than you or I have ever seen! I seriously recommend you put a team together for this one. The Fir Bolg's ceremony is taking place in the spirit world. You'll have to go there to stop it; fortunately, you're dealing with an expert. The ceremony hinges on a big post and lintel doorway in New Connaught. As the Fir Bolg enter the doorway, they disrupt the separation between the real world and the spirit world, thus making it possible for them to eject the Tuatha into our reality. Once 30 Fir Bolg enter the doorway, the process is irreversible. So you've got to stop them from getting through. Enemies Debriefing (Mission Success) Whew, that was a close one. Good work. Good work and good-bye. This latest crisis has made me realize we can't keep fighting this war battle by battle; we've got to get to the heart of this war and stop it for good. And for that, I think you'll have to look up a new friend of mine. She's not like other people you've met -- at least, I imagine not! Anyway, you'll find her in the Misty Wood. Treat her well. She's had a lot of tough luck. Debriefing (Mission Failure) The good news is, your interference in the Fir Bolg ceremony disrupted it badly enough to stop them from finishing it. So you accomplished your goal, even though it wasn't in the way we had hoped. So good work. Good work and good-bye. This latest crisis has made me realize we can't keep fighting this war battle by battle; we've got to get to the heart of this war and stop it for good. And for that, I think you'll have to look up a new friend of mine. She's not like other people you've met -- at least, I imagine not! Anyway, you'll find her in the Misty Wood. Treat her well. She's had a lot of tough luck. Missions Briefing Hey, there, ! Long time no see. I've been hanging out in Croatoa for some time now, and I guess you could say I've learned a lot about the Fir Bolg. And the Tuatha de Dannan. Only one thing bugs me: no one back home believes me! If you could help me with that, I think I could clue you in on some of the bigger goings on here in Croatoa. What do you say? Great. Thanks. Here's a camera; just snap a few pics of the Fir Bolg, and we can get started. Enemies Debriefing Thanks, , and nice shooting! With these, maybe I can wake a few people up to the danger Croatoa's facing. And maybe they'll take me a little more seriously from now on. External Links *